


I Want to Ruin You

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Felching, Gift Fic, M/M, Mild Feminization, Not Beta Read, Objectification, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sam In Panties, Scent Kink, Top Dean, Weecest, writer is impatient to share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Dean has always liked beautiful things. A 1967 Chevy Impala, freshly cleaned and waxed. Marble statues at a museum. Lingerie in the window of Victoria’s Secret at the mall. Girls with perfect hair and perfect makeup. Boys with pristine hair and pristine clothes. Fifteen year old Sammy. Pretty things have always turned his head and made it hard for him to concentrate.





	I Want to Ruin You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homo_pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_pink/gifts).



> for homopink on her birthday. I might have stalked your blog for what you like, I hope this suits you. if not... dollylux made me do it.

Dean has always liked beautiful things. A 1967 Chevy Impala, freshly cleaned and waxed. Marble statues at a museum. Lingerie in the window of Victoria’s Secret at the mall. Girls with perfect hair and perfect makeup. Boys with pristine hair and pristine clothes. Fifteen year old Sammy. Pretty things have always turned his head and made it hard for him to concentrate.

The only thing, in his opinion,better than something pretty and untouchable is that pretty, untouchable thing that he’s mussed with his own two hands. The Impala covered in mud after a long day of driving. Marble statues in need of a cleaning. Lingerie crumpled and soiled on the floor next to his bed. Girls with mascara streaking down their cheeks and lipstick smeared across their faces. Boys sweaty and stinky, hair out of place and skin red with exertion.

But fifteen year old Sammy; he was untouchable. Sammy was pretty and pristine and not for Dean’s hands. 

He turned from his check up under the hood of the car and watched Sam walk past, soccer socks pulled up to his knees and sweet little ass bouncing under tantalizing shorts. “I want to ruin you.” He whispered as he turned back to the engine, wiping a sweaty hand, black with grease across his forehead. “I want to dress you up so perfect and then take you apart until you are the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.” He mumbled again.

He didn’t realize that Sam heard him.

He finished the tune up and caught the old hose that was hiding in the overgrown bushes. He filled a bucket with water and soap and began the joyous activity of washing the car that he loved. He lost himself in the feel of sun beating down on his back and the cool water running over the car. The way his hand got cold and wrinkly in the sudsy water. He didn’t realize how much time had passed and he was finished. He stripped off his filthy shirt, using it to wipe the sweat off his face before dumping the bucket of soapy water and tossing the sponge, his shirt and the dirty rags inside to haul into the house.

He scratched at the sticky skin beneath the waist of his pants and couldn’t avoid the waft of his own stink that came up at his face. He scrunched up his nose and realized just how much sun he’d gotten on his face; he was going to have so many freckles in between patches of red, sunburnt skin.

He trudged into the house and dropped the bucket near the decrepit washing machine and stopped in the dubious cool of the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge to reward himself after his productive day.  Even at nineteen the cheap beer that his dad kept in the house went down with no more effect than water and it was gone before he’d realized how thirsty he was. He grabbed another from the fridge and headed further into the house, meandering and taking his time as he made his way towards his bedroom and the bathroom he shared with Sammy.

Just the thought of Sammy had him plumping up in his jeans and when he got to the bathroom he stripped down to his shorts with a grin; Sammy was at soccer and dad was who-the-fuck-knows where and he could have a nice long shower with his beer and his hand.

A noise from Sam’s room drew his attention before he could turn on the water and he cursed the fact that his gun was on the other side of the house. Tiptoeing out of the bathroom, he crept down the hallway in his underwear, hoping that his stink didn’t give him away. He pushed open the door to Sammy’s room and peered in, seeing the wall near the closet first, then the dresser covered in clothes and books and saw nothing yet. He edged the door open a little bit more until he could see the bed and his heart stopped at the sight before him.

Pretty, perfect Sammy, laid out across his bed in nothing more than a tiny pair of silky looking white panties. Dean let his gaze travel up from the top of his feet, up the length of his long, colt legs, over the white panties with a little bow above a delicious looking bulge. Up his smooth stomach and chest, his skin golden and smooth and unmarred by any scarring. He got to Sammy’s baby-smooth chin, pink lips and perfect little upturned nose before he realized that his mercurial, multi-colored eyes were staring right at him. He saw those pink lips move before he was able to recognize the words coming out of them.

“You wanted to ruin me.”

In the still of the unexpected moment, Dean could see the hammering of Sam’s pulse in his long, slender neck. He could almost see the panic written in every line of Sam’s body. He shifted on his feet, instantly becoming calm in the face of Sam’s panic. He cock, he realized suddenly, was throbbing and hard enough to pound nails. He wanted to ruin the perfect picture in front of him. He wanted to smear his dirty hands across those white panties. He wanted to see those cheeks, pink with exertion and wet with tears. The hair at the nape of Sam’s neck was always the first to become damp with sweat but he wanted to see it get dripping wet. He wanted to splash his come all over that tanned, smooth skin.

“You want me to ruin you pretty boy?” He stepped closer; he couldn't stop himself, “tell me how you want to be ruined.” He slid his hand down his own stomach and gripped at his cock.

“I want you to touch me. Lick me. Suck me all over. Mark me up with your hands and your mouth and your come. I want you to fuck me Dean. I want that big dick in your underwear all over me and inside me everywhere you can put it. I want you to not stop until I pass the fuck out and then I want you to keep going.”

His voice cracked in the middle of his speech, adding to the picture of perfect, pretty innocence and making Dean moan aloud. His perfect little Sammy saying all those depraved things. He was going to do it; he didn’t have a choice at all. He had to ruin Sam, he just needed one more thing.

“Will you beg me pretty boy?”

Dean watched as Sam writhed on the bed at his question. His hips came up and humped in the air and his head pressed back into the pillow, his chin thrusting towards the ceiling and exposing more of his neck.

“Please Dean. Please fuck me. Please mess me up. Please ruin me for everyone else, ever.” He kneed up onto the end of the bed, pulling Sam’s feet into his lap and rubbing his hands over the arches. He smoothed his hands up Sam’s legs, making the downy hair there clump and stand up, covered in his sweat. He thought about skipping the panties, but he couldn’t. He pressed his hands on them, leaving behind lingering soap residue and just a little blackness from the grease under the hood of the car. He crumpled the soft fabric in his big, dirty hands and yanked them down, watching rapt as Sam’s cock was roughly pulled free and bobbed up back against stomach.

With a grunt, Dean pulled the panties the rest of the way off and kept them crumpled up in his hand as he dipped forward and sunk his teeth into Sam’s stomach, just to the side of the cut of his hip.

“Fuck Dean!” Sam shouted loud enough to rattle the windows and Dean grinned around his mouthful of flesh. He pulled off and gave Sam a matching mark near his other hip before pushing himself upwards, dragging his tongue and his teeth along Sam’s chest. He sunk his teeth in deep again when he reached Sam’s tender pec, them moved over and gave him a hard bite over his nipple.

“You like a little pain while you’re getting ruined?” he asked, breathing heavily like he'd already run a marathon when he'd barely started.

Sam whined, high in his throat and Dean felt Sam's dick throb where it was pressed against his own stomach.

“Wanna come sammy? Come all over yourself, c’mon baby. Rub that big boy dick on me and come on yourself. Bet you won't even get soft.” Dean whispered as he sunk his teeth into Sam's other pec, just below his collarbone. He felt the wet spurts of Sam's cock catch in the sparse hair below his belly and the warm, gooey texture of it smear all over their pressed together chests.

“Good boy,” he said lowly as he licked right up Sam's neck, over his throat, ending with a soft, sweet kiss at the corner of his jaw.

He gentle his touches while Sam came back to himself, nuzzling and kissing instead of biting for a moment. He ground his own cock into the cut of Sam's hip, forgetting about the almost vicious bite he'd delivered there until Sam hissed and tried to both wiggle into the touch and away from it.

“Kiss me.” Sam begged and Dean was compelled to obey, but lost the gentleness now that sammy was back in his own head.

He drove into Sam's mouth fiercely, tongue first, and moved his hips so that his cock was now grinding into Sam's. The kiss was a mess, designed to plump Sam's lips and make him drool all over himself. He pulled away with a wet smack and in one smooth move had brought his body all the way up the bed until his knees were bracketing Sam's shoulders with his cock hanging heavy over Sam's face.

“That fucking mouth.” He reached down and squeezed at Sam's jaw, hard enough to make him open up and hiss at the aching pain. “Open wide baby, I got something for you.”

He angled the red head of his cock downward and pushed in, slow at first and then, forgetting himself, faster until he could feel the clutch of Sam's throat working around him and Sam's face was turning purple at the lack of oxygen. A few fat tears fell from Sam's eyes, streaming down the sides of his face until they soaked into his hair and dean was rapt. He flexed his hips, pulling out and pushing back in to see the way the foaming saliva escaped from the corners of Sam's mouth.

Trembling hands lifted from the bed and clutched at his hips, long fingers digging into the meat of his ass as he fucked Sam's face roughly. He stopped before he got too close; he wanted Sam's ass. He had to have it before this was over. He pulled out roughly, hissing as Sam's teeth accidentally scraped his shaft.

“Naughty pretty boy. Watch those teeth.” He hissed, pushing himself back down the bed and loving the feel of Sam’s come, sticky on his own stomach. He moved low enough to lift Sam’s trembling legs onto his shoulders so that he could eye his prize; the sweet tiny pink hole between his cheeks.

“Want me here?” He breathed. It wasn’t really a question, but as he pressed a fat, dry thumb to the tiny hole and watched Sam’s whole body shiver in response, he got an answer anyway.

“Yes Dean, yesyesyes.” Sam tossed his head back and forth on the pillow, digging his heels into Dean’s shoulders to lever himself up off the bed and expose himself more fully to Dean’s hungry gaze.

Again, Dean dove in tongue first. He licked, he sucked, he scraped his teeth at Sam’s crack and rim, reveling in the way it made Sam gasp and whine. He pointed his tongue and drove into the tight muscle, working and licking, twisting and curling his tongue until it was tired and Sam’s hole was open just enough to admit his finger. He pulled back and spat noisily at the base of his finger where it was buried in Sam’s body, knowing saliva wasn’t going to be enough, but unable to move away long enough to rummage for some lube.

“You got anything slicker, baby?” He managed before his tongue was back into that tight heat. He felt Sam’s body twist above him and the hand that was still clenched around the dirty, white panties was pried open to have a tube of lube pressed into it. He pulled the lube down beneath his chin as he slobbered all over Sam’s hole and reached back up to grab the ball of white satin. Reluctantly, he pulled his head away and looked up the length of Sam’s body to see his flushed, tear stained face and he roughly shoved the panties between Sammy’s parted lips.

“Hold these.” He grinned wolfishly and grabbed the lube with his now free hand. “mmmm , well prepared pretty boys get the things they ask for.”

He fumbled the cap off and squeezed a dollop of lube into a puddle on Sam’s stomach next to his dick, using that to coat his fingers. He pulled his dry index finger out of Sam’s hole, mesmerized by the sight of the puffy, red skin he left behind. He started slow; one well lubed finger slipping in and out with just a little twist. He plunged back in with a second, searching frantically for Sam’s prostate when he was in all the way to the webbing of his hand. He smiled when he found it, because Sam let out a quick spurt of come, further messing his already sticky stomach and let out a surprised whine.

“Going for the hat trick tonight, Sammy boy.”

He pulled his fingers out and went back in with three, tucked together at first, but gently scissoring them open as Sam grew more relaxed. He could have stayed down there for hours, days, learning Sam’s body. Learning what made him keen and whine, learning what exactly made him cry out Dean’s name muffled by the panties, but his cock had other ideas. It was throbbing painfully where it was pinned between his stomach and the rough comforter and Sam’s tight little ass looked so welcoming.

He pulled his fingers out slowly, watching as the gape in Sam’s ass called to him. Smearing lube on his cock and tugging at his balls so that he would at least get all the way inside before he came, he bit down on his lip and paused with Sam’s heels on his shoulders and his knees digging painfully into the bed beneath their combined weights.

“In you or on you?” He didn’t offer any more insight, but they both knew what he was asking. Sam’s eyes opened and he tilted his head in thought. Slowly, Dean watched as Sam used his tongue to push his makeshift gag out of his mouth.

“In me.” 

With another vicious tug at his balls, Dean pressed the head of his cock to Sammy’s gape and rocked his hips forward. He wanted to thrust; to take. He wanted to wreck it. He wanted to fuck Sam so hard that he bled a little and gave Dean his own personal rosebud, but Dena held himself back. He squirted a line of lube up his cock, starting at the matted, wiry hairs at the base and ending at the head, already partially inside Sam’s body. Then he pushed.

Sam squirmed forward and back, like he wanted more and yet wanted to pull away all at the same time. Dean gripped his hips hard enough to bruise and forced his way inside, loving the heat and the clench of Sam around him. He kept a steady rhythm until he felt his pubic bone hit the plumpness of Sammy’s jailbait ass. He let Sam squirm on his cock. He let him twist and buck and try to get some movement. He could tell each time the head of his cock hit Sammy’s prostate, because another spurt of weak come would dribble out of Sam’s dick and each time, Sam’s body got more pliable.

When Sam was finally still except for the beating of his heart, that’s when Dean pulled out and let himself slam back in. A half-dozen thrusts and Sam actually came again, his come watery and the orgasm nearly dry. His stomach heaved with the strain of it and Dean could see that it hurt. He shifted his grip on Sam’s hips, changing the angle of his cock inside his beloved boy, and fucked even harder, chasing after his own orgasm.

It built quickly as he panted and groaned. He listened to the squeaking of the bed and each one of Sam’s little grunts as his cock slammed home. He let Sam’s body take everything he had and more than he really expected. Finally, the coil in his belly snapped and his muscles locked as he came. Jet after jet of hot come spurting out of him, deep in Sam’s belly. As soon as he was able, he pulled out and lifted Sam’s legs even higher, to see the gaping hole his cock had left behind and watch as the come and lube dripped back out.

Dean pressed his face between Sam’s abused cheeks and licked and sucked at his little hole gently, caressing the abused flesh even as he devoured the taste of his come mixed with the acrid lube and the warm taste of Sam’s insides.

When he had a mouthful, he lifted up and spat it over Sam’s finally soft cock, rubbing it into the skin gently like lotion.

“S’nough Dean.” Sammy whined and Dean grinned, rubbing his abused hole with a thick thumb and watching the way that the light glistened off the mess that was now Sam’s body.

“C’mon baby, gotta get you cleaned up.” Dean urged even though he wanted to see Sam like this all the time; covered in spunk and saliva, lube and sweat and his pretty tanned skin pink.

“Don’t you think I’m pretty like this?” Sam, his beautiful devious little Sammy asked him as he looked up from under lowered eyelids.

“Prettiest thing I ever saw baby.”


End file.
